Warric Effrem Vaughan
Dossier: Above all else Vaughan's life is governed by his moral compass. His undying optomism matched with his acceptance of the way things are make him a capable commander, loyal to the end but at times disapproving. Starfleet service has not affected him in the same way in would a younger person, and its policies on several occasions have conflicted with his own convictions. Regardless he respects the chain of command, but that has not stopped him from speaking his mind. A lifetime of violence and a torn family have hardened him and made him emotionally distant. Still he cherishes the personal and professional relationships he has established, and is willing to sacrifice all that is his for the safety of his comrades. Biography: Izar: Early life and adulthood... Vaughan is a Human-Namib hybrid, born on Izar in 2365 to Jhannah and Harrison. Warric was the elder of two brothers with his brother Edykaiu born in 2371. Due to its proximity to the Breen Confederacy, Izar was one of the first Federation worlds to be attacked after the Breen allied themselves with the Dominion. His father, Harrison Vaughan, was killed during the Breen raid in 2374, and his mother Jhanah, was registered missing in the aftermath of the same battle. As orphans Warric and Edykaiu were both sent to a shelter in another region of Izar. The two remained close into their adolesence with Warric taking care to watch out for his younger sibling who quickly grew into something of a trouble maker and often strayed from the beaten path. As Warric grew into adulthood he became involved in the reconstruction process and worked in many local humanitarian programs and tried to get his brother involved as well. The more mercurial Edykaiu was often more interested in finding new ways to get into trouble with other begotten children from the orphanage or any ocal gangs that would accept him. Their relationship became strained later when warric was 20 after he tried top convince Edykaiu to leave the gang he was a part of. This argument took place in a deserted house that Edykaiu was dared to burn down. The two borthers struggled and Edykaiu was badly hurt when Warric knocked him into a splintrering beam. Edkaiu received a deep laceation and was immediately taken to a hospital. Warric had not arrived in time to stop Edykaiu from setting fire to the house. Edykaiu spent the next year in a prison for juvenille delinquents, and was released into Warric's custody. During that time Warric had become greatly involved in the reconstruction effort and often forced his brother to participate in local projects. Edykaiu moved out when he was 18 and began holding a stream of unsteady jobs. The two brotherrs visited each other weekly unless Warric was busy with hiis latest plan, and although their relationship began to improve, Edykaiu's worsening lifestyle deepened and went unnoticed by his absent older brother. In the wake of the Dominion War, Izar was left struggling for air, leading the society into turmoil, and crime cartels such as the Orion Syndacate became a thriving force in most of the damaged cities including the capitol. After his third arrest for theft, Edykaiu was approached by a member of the syndicate and was quickly recruited into the organization. Over the next two years Edykaiu quickly rose through the ranks. Unfortunately it took this much time for his once devoted brother to realize what Edykaiu was doing for money. Vaughan confronted Edykaiu, and after harsh words and another brawl Warric left. He later returned to Edykaiu to try again to talk to him but found it empty with many belongings missing. Vaughan continued to spend his twenties and thirties aiding in the repair effort in the most devastated areas. During this time he worked with Federation and Starfleet support to reorganize the planetary government and restore order. As a result, Vaughan established personal ties with many in the current government including Chairman of State Ricada Mandwel, and ex-Director of Planetary Security Garrison Tothe. Also worth mentioing was his relationship with Meredith Bonaverde. An orphan like himself, Bonaverde made it her life's work to preserve Izar's wildlife which had also taken a hit by the Breen. The two were introduced at a conference about Izar's dwindling natural rescources. They met twice more between 2394 and 2397 and grew close when Meredith moved to the capitol to become Chairman of Environmental Welfare. They began a relationship shortly thereafter which lasted for four years, but with Vaughan's frequesnt travel and Bonaverde's responsibilities their relationship became stagnant and hard to maintain. The two seperated but remained professional friends. One of the products that occupied much of Vaughan's time and kept him away from Bonaverde was Minister Aklove's attack on crime. As a key playerr in Izar's rebirth but not politically involved Vaughan spent his thirties as a sort of government sanctioned coordinater against the local gangs, corruption, and the Orion Syndicate. A bust in 2403 reunited Warric with his brother, Edykaiu for the first time in thirteen years. Their reunion was brief and uncouth as harsh words were spoken between the brother who grew up without parents in a war torn home, and the brother who neglected his flesh and bood for Izar. Though Vaughan attempted to be civil Edykaiu was clearly begrudged, and harsh words ended in Warric releasing his brother, and inviting him to "go out an get himself killed." Vaughan spent the next eight years tormented by the thought that he gave up his position as his brother's only guide and influence for his dedication to Izar. This became the final straw in a lifetime of traumas that led to Vaughan leaving Izar for good. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Season One A New Path: Starfleet... With his home world stabilized, Vaughan decided to enlist in Starfleet to continue the rebuilding on other Federation colonies, and further his understanding of other civilizations. He graduated from the Academy in 2407 at the age of 42 with the rank of Ensign. His first posting was on the U.S.S. Dynasty, as ship's anthropologist. In 2410 the Dynasty ''was part of the reinforcement task force sent to Vega Colony during the Borg invasion. During the battle ''Dynasty ''was boarded and the senior staff were all either assimilated or killed. With no one left to take command, Vaughan took the conn and continued to fight. '' '' Once the Borg had been repelled, Vaughan was awarded a field commission of Captain by Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn. Under his command, the ''Dynasty ''was present at the Battle of ''Starbase 24 and the Battle at P'Jem, where Klingon and Feration forces worked together to identify and defeat an Undine operative. This is the first recorded inceident of cooperation between the two factions since the start of the war. Shortly thereafter, the Dynasty ''was destroyed in the Battle of Ker'rat. Although the ''Dynasty ''had been destroyed under Vaughan's command he was not assigned blame or held responsible due to overwhelming opposition at Ker'rat. After returning to Earth he was debriefed by Admiral Quinn, who decided that Vaughan's capability as a leader should not be disregarded. Vaughan and the survivors of the ''Dynasty ''were reassigned to the ''U.S.S. Exeter, one of the original twelve Excalibur Class Starships. Until that time the Exeter ''had not seen much action after taking heavy damage and severe casualites at the beginning of the war with the Klingon Empire. During his tour of duty aboard ''Exeter, Vaughan commanded many missions against the Klingons, including the Battle of the Laurentian System, The Battle of Imaga, and the Battle of the Briar Patch in which the Exeter ''defeated several Klingon cruisers and confiscated scientific research meant to develop Gorn super soldiers. It has been recorded that this research was performed under the perview of the late Ambassador B'Vat. B'Vat was killed in another battle with the ''Exeter ''during an attempt to travel back to 2277 and alter the time line and strengthen the Klingon Empire. The ''Exeter ''was later reassigned to the Alpha Centauri sector in order to combat the Crystalline Entity which had invaded Federation space in 2410. Though the ''Exeter ''was present for a vast majority of encounters with the Crystalline Entity, it was forced to retreat after several primary bulkheads in the stardrive section gave way. The ''Exeter ''was then towed to ''Sierra 39 where it was taken out of service for repairs. With the Exeter ''crippled, Vaughan, then a Lieutenant Commander, lost his field commission. His next posting was aboad the ''U.S.S. Tolstoy under the command of Catain Severstol. There he took on the responsiblilty of Chief Science Officer and played a key role in many missions in Romulan Territory. During this time, Vaughan discovered another Undine spy who had replaced a Federation Admiral, in an attempt to start a war between the Romulans and the Federation. __________________________________________________________________________________ Season Two The Return Home and it's Repercussions... While serving on the Tolstoy, Commander Vaughn took a 109 day leave of absence and returned home to Izar for personal reasons. Several days beforehand, he was informed by his friend and ex-colleague Ricada Mandwel that members of the Orion Syndicate had been sighted on Izar. It was then theorized that they were hunting down the members operating on Izar as a follow-up to the purge of all non-Orion operatives from the Syndicate, by oder of Empress Melani Dian. Vaughan returned home to find his younger brother Edykaiu, who was not yet aware of the threat. Immediately upon his arrival, Vaughan worked by himself and without sanction, enlisting the help of contacts in the underground. He was quickly found, however by Planetary Security, and joined with them in an official capacity to help find all Syndicate members. This partnership ended after a month, when a Syndicate operative that Planetary Security was trying to bring was used as bait and killed by the Orions. Vaughan made it clear that he would not work with the organization if it meant fostering actions such as this, and shortly thereafter left to pursue his own goals. Not long after, Vaughan met with the rouge syndicate members and his brother, urging them to turn themselves in. Before any action was taken, he and the rogues were attacked by Orions in the tunnel system under the capitol city. The majority of them escaped, but were quickly apprehended by Izar Planetary Security. Although this situation most certainly meant the end of Vaughan's Starfleet career, he managed to convince the rogue members to assist Planetary Security in another sting operation to capture the Orions. Terms of their aid included a full pardon to any whose assistance proved to help security forces capture the Orions. As Vaughan was already thought a traitor, he was in the perfect position to spearheaded the operation as an undercover agent. After tracking down the transport captain who had brought them there, he met with the Orions, led by Cerestra Dian, younger sibling of Empress Melani Dian. Under the pretense of treason, Vaughan arranged to hand over the rogue syndicate members and ensure them safe passage off of Izar, in exchange for his and Edykaiu's lives. The plan did not go as intended however, and the Orions attacked the rogue operatives before Planetary Security could respond. Warric and Edykaiu were then taken hostage in the ensuing battle. Fortunately, the Orions were found by Planetary Security, and were all killed or captured. Edykaiu and Warric were rescued only after capturing Cerestra Dian and one of her body guards. For his assistance, Edykaiu was pardoned and is living freely though under surveillance by Federation Security, and has reapplied for citizenship sponsored by his brother. Details into Vaughan's conduct remain classified, but the official record records that all of his actions were sanctioned and done to reinforce the legitimacy of his undercover role. Vaughan was court martialed however, upon his return to active duty, for taking a leave of absence under false pretenses, and misusing his power as a Starfleet Officer. His was found not guilty. With his restrictions on disclosing classified information, trust wained among his colleagues, especially Captain Severstol, who had been present at his court martial. He restored his crews faith later when he took command of Tolstoy ''after Captain Severstol was injured during battle with the Remans in the Hobus System. An investigation by the crew of the ''Tolstoy ''revieveled that Reman intervention was responsible for the Hobus supernova that destroyed Romulus. Vaughan continued command until Severstol returned to active duty. Although the Captain was still reluctant to trust Vaughan, he recognized Vaughan's qualification, and promoted him to serve as Executive Officer. Unfortunately the ''Tolstoy ''did not have much life left. At the behest of the Deferi Ambassador, the ''Tolstoy ''was rerouted to Defera so Captain Severstol could take part in negotiating an alliance between the Deferi and the Federation. Captain Severstol had led the mission that resulted in first contact with the Deferi, and was a personal friend to Ambassador Surah. Vaughan and the senior staff accompanied Severstol to the planet surface to meet with Surah, but the peace talks were put on hold when Breen forces beamed down and attacked the away team. The team was able to drive the Breen out of the city but most of them were captured during the fire fight in the Defera ruins. Vaughan was left to plan the rescue by himself, while simultaneously dealing with the post traumatic stress of being attacked by the Breen who he had not seen since the death of his father and the attack on his homeworld. Putting his feelings asside, Vaughan managed to retrieve the away team and defeat the Breen on the planet. Captain Severstol was killed in the attempt, and Vaughan was forced to continue the defense of Defera from the Breen forces in orbit. The Deferi were impressed by Starfleet's resolve to defend them, and the Breen were driven from the system, but the ''Tolstoy ''had taken a heavy beating. Many of the crew were injured or dead and the Tolstoy was hemorrhaging power. With life support failing and no power to the engine, Commander Vaughan gave the order to abandon ship. His crew was tended to by the Deferi, who also approved his request to leave the Tolstoy in orbit as a monument and memorial. The survivors of the ''Tolstoy ''were picked up by the ''U.S.S. Dream Chaser commanded by Captain Nyvra, and taken to Deep Spce 9. From there they were taken back to S39 by the U.S.S. Exeter ''which had been fully repaired and retrofitted. Vaughan and a number of others were reassigned to the ''Exeter. While this meant that Vaughan lost the rank of XO he continued briefly as a science officer. During his brief time on the cruiser, the Exeter reentered Romulan Space as a preemtive strike in order to sabotage the research the Romulans were conducting with installing Borg technology to improve their cruisers. It was for this reason that Vaughan was assigned to the Exeter ''for his experience with the Romulans and their endeavors. As a result of his actions at Sh'arien Station, Admiral T'nae offered him a promotion to Captain and command of the ''U.S.S. Brabant. Initially Vaughan was reluctant to take on the responsibility, but was convinced to accept after speaking with his close friend Chiwa Ywbaat. Vaughan took command of the Galaxy Class Starship soon after. ________________________________________________________________________________ Season Three Captain Warric Effrem Vaughan... The Brabant's ''first mission with Vaughan as it's commander was in the Orilleus Sector after Ambassador Surah asked personally for the assistance of Vaughan who he had come to trust after the Battle over Defera. Captain Vaughan continued to work with the Deferi to halt the Breen's advance and search for Preserver technology, leading them to find an ancient star chart created by the Preservers which held information as to the location of a Preserver base. Vaughan also met with a Breen captive who revieled the existence of a resistence in the Breen Confederacy and was willing to put the Federation in contact with them in exchange for asylum. Vaughan was reluctant to accept due to his history with the Breen, but was ordered by the Federation to approve the request and transfer Tran to the ''Brabant ''to be picked up by a Federation ship that would take him to Earth. Tran then contacted the Breen Resistance and put them in touch with the Federation. As his encounters with the Confederacy increased, Vaughan's hopes to find his mother were reawakened. Jhanah Vaughan was reported missing after the attack on Izar, and was assumed to have been captured and enslaved by the Breen. While operating with the Deferi, Vaughan investigated several Breen sites in search for his mother yielding no results. On one occasion the Brabant found a Breen Cruiser carrying several Deferi hostages bound for the dilithium mines. Vaughan attempted to negotiate for their release but the Breen would only accept ransom, which was against Federation policy. A battle erupted, and though the crew of the Brabant tried to exptract the hostages, the Breen's warp core went critical and destroyed the ship, killing the crew and thirteen Deferi civilians. Vaughan was immediately ordered back to ''S39 ''for a formal hearing, but disobeyed this command when he realized that there were more Deferi on another ship. Ignoring orders, ''Brabant ''turned around and engaged the Breen ship, which would have escaped detection and anslaved the Deferi. This time the ''Brabant ''not only rescued the Deferi but hacked the Breen flight log and found the locations of several planets where the Breen transported slaves. Only then did the ''Brabant ''meet with Admiral T'nae, Ambassador Surah, and others for the tribunal. While Vaughan was held responsible for the Deferi deaths and disobeying orders, his second rescue as well as the information gathered was taken into account. Vaughan was promoted to Captain without having taken the Commander's Exam, due to his past command capability demonstrated on the Dynasty and Exeter. This being taken into account, Vaughan was then offered to keep his rank in exchange for taking the Commander's Exam. Vaughan briefly returned to ''Sierra 39 and took the Commander's Exam twice, as well as the Kobiyashi Mar''u simulation. Vaughan commented that field experience made the end of the exam and the simulation "painfully recognizable." Since his passing the command course, the ''Brabant has returned to aid the Deferi in the Orellius Sector. Vaughan continued to search for his mother who was never returned at the end of the Dominion War. Two months later, Starfleet Scientists and Deferi Researchers narrowed down the location of the Preserver Database to Lae'nas II. The Brabant ''was sent to uncover the base, but encountered Breen forces led by Thot Trel. Trel and his soldiers were defeated and the Preservers' secrets were unlocked. After defeating the Breen forces and unlocking the secrets of the Preserver Archive, the ''Brabant ''was reassigned to its original stationing in the Alpha Centauri Sector. It was this event that forced Captain Vaughan to end the search for his mother and accept that she was lost. Though the Federation rejoiced in learning the secrets of the Deferi, peacetime was still a distant dream. Starfleet Intelligence had since had the opportunity to analyze the ''Brabant's findings in the Hobus System, and the vessel was sent deep into romulan territory to follow a lead. Upon arriving in the Iconia System, scans showed activity on the once deserted planet. Captain Vaughan led an away team and discovered that a rogue sect of Romulans, aided by a Reman Battalion was attempting to gain access to the ancient Gateways. Vaughan's team engaged and defeated the Remans but not before he himself was the victim of a violent encounter. The leader of the Remans, Commander Arranhu used his telepathic abilities to invade Vaughan's mind. Arranhu was killed in the battle and a remnant of his conscousness was left in the Captain's mind. In the months that followed, Vaughan began to realize that Arranhu was beginning to affect his judgement. Largely the Reman claimed that he had no intention of killing Vaughan as that would also destroy himself, however he definitly saught to ruin the life of the man who killed him. Vaughan repeatedly saught medical attention while omitting the nature of his condition but numerous doctors found nothing. Fortunately the ordeal was not permanent as the constant strain of fighting Vaughan's consciousness took much out of Arranhu's feeble state. Eventually time and energy ended up weakening the Commander's telepresence until it destablized completely. Another significant point in that mission was the discovery and capture of the once Praetor Taris. She and her co-conspirators were apprehended and the Gateway was destroyed. The Brabant ''carried Taris back to Sierra 39 where she was later turned over to the Star Empire in the interests of improving intergalactic relations. With the immediate threat of the Remans taken care of, the ''Brabant ''was reassigned to ''Deep Space 9 ''to answer the renewed actions of the True Way. The ''Brabant ''proved again to be an intergral part in dealing with this recent threat, amd Vaughan commanded several successful missions invlving the capture of Gul Madred, the Battle of Orias III, the Battle of Draylor System, the Battle of ''Deep Space 9, adnthe Battle of Possibilities where the Federation had its first encounter with the Mirror Universe in four decades. As things began to deteriorate on the Cardassian Front, Vaughan was reunited with his previous First Officer, Tolek who had just returned to active duty afterthe investigation of the mutiny on the U.S.S. Africa ''was closed. Tolek seemed just as conflicted with his emotions as ever, but Vaughan accepted him as his number one once again. Vaughan was glad to have Tolek back especially during the following mission. ''Deep Space Nine ''had received a distress call from the ''U.S.S. Rapier deep in the Bajoran Wormhole. The Brabant found the missing vessel surrounded by Dominion vessel. Vaughan left Tolek to guard the two vessels while he led the rescue team. Among his team was Lieutenant Erin Mcwayne, the fiancee of Ensign Lamar who was among the Rapier ''crew. The two were reunited and the survivors as well as the ship were saved. In the weeks that followed, Vaughan's tactical officer considered leaving Starfleet to marry Lamar, who felt he had given enough to Starfleet in the last six years as a prisoner. Vaughan tried to convince her to stay, saying she was one of the most talented officers he had met, but it was only after the ''Brabant ''answered a distress call from a Federation colony in the Obrom System, that she decided her life would be better spent defending the Federation. Mcwayne and Lamar separated soon after, and Vaughan offered her leave time, but she stated that it was sensless to leave her station, and her fiancee at the same time. In the following months the ''Brabant ''continued to combat the True Way and accomplished much in the way of furthering peace with the Cardassian people. One of its greatest achievements was the location and capture of Gul Madred, the uncontested leader of the True Way, and while his terrorist organization continued in his absence constant bickering between members eager to assume the throne left the True Way splintered and ineffectual. The ''Brabant ''also established contact with the new Changleing Link which led the Alpha Jem'Hadar and was led by the renegade La'as. Evidently the Changelings had decided that La'as' continued conflict against solids was no longer viable and discharged him from the Link. Vaughan and his away team killed La'as and afterword negotiated a cease fire with the Link if the Federation agreed never to disturb them again. Though the True Way had been sorely damaged after the capture of Gul Madred, some Cardassian factions still continued to wage war against the Federation. One of these factions led by Cerin Teresa, the illigitimate daughter of the late Gul Dukat, briefly invaded the Bajoran fire caves in an attempt to reawaken the Pah'wraiths. While one entity did inhabit Teresa, she and her forces were soundly beaten by Vaughan and his crew before they could leave the caves. Though Federation space on the Cardassian Front had begun to return to normal, a new thread loomed in another area. Starfleet Intelligence had detected ativity on a Romulan base that was believed to house Borg technology captured by the Romulans. At the Brhest of Admiral T'nae, Vaughan led a small stealth team to the base--referred to as 'The Vault'--where they investigated the situation. As it turned out a renegade Reman known as Obisek had entered the Vault and obtained Thaleron weapons. Though Vaughan managed to destroy the device that created the radioation, Obisek escaped with the weapons. As per the orders of Fleet Admiral T'nae, the ''Brabant ''continued to patrol Romulan space and eventually unconvered evidence of a civil war brewing in the Empire. Evidently the now rogue Tal Shiar had been working on erradicating the Reman which Obisek had been attempting to rally. Shortly after this discovery, Vaughan met with the resistence leader who formally asked for Federation aid. Vaughan accepted without authorizatio, though it was later granted when it was learned that the Tal Shiar was in eague with Iconians. During this time Vaughan was captured by the Tal Shiar leader Hakeev in the Nopada System and was forced to participate in what can only be called gladitorial combat. Vaughan escaped with a Reman known as Slamek and together they freed their fellow prisoners. Vaughan also took this oportunity to find out what the Tal Shiar's plans were and found that this coloseum was a test bed used by the iconians and Romulans to find which races were easiest to pit against easch other. With the information in hand, Vaughan and Slamek crossed the desert and made for a downed vessel. After speaking with Slamek, Vaughan began to appreciate the Remans position and decided that the federation had to help the Remans. Unfortunately Slamek was revealed to be an agent of Hakeev's and attempted to turn Vaughan back over to him. Vaughan was rescued by the ''Brabant which returned immediately to'' Sierra 39''. After turning over the evidence of Iconian interferance to his superiors, the Federation formally allied with Obisek and his Reman resistence. This was just in time to halt Hakeev's plot and with Federation support, the Remans and the Brabant ''were able to destroy the Tal Shiar stronghold at Brea III, the battle which also resulted ion the abduction of Empress Sela. In the months to come Vaughan and the ''Brabant ''returned to ''Deep Space 9 and continued to help drive out the True Way. After taking on new crew and bridge staff (Namely Ensigns Zubut, Cephanholm, and San) the Brabant became responsible for many of the major victories on the region including the seisure of True Way technology and the arrest of sympathizers in the Obrom System, the destruction of the rebuilt Doomsday Device and rescue of ex-Marquis in the Badlands, and the Battle of'' K-7 where Federation forces prevented Breen and Klingon ships from capturing the U.S.S. Antartica'' which had been experimenting with anti-chroniton weaponry. Though there is no official log in Starfleet records it is also worth noting that Vaughan traveled back in time to Cardassian-Occupied-Bajor and rescued several slaves from the mining station Ramok Nor. This came about only after the sabotage of DS9 ''which allowed Vaughan and his team to briefly steal the Orb of Time. Though many involved objected to this course of action it was later determined that the entire even completed a time paradox, suggesting that all happened as it was meant to. Though his colleagues, superiors, and even the Kai commended Vaughan on his deeds, internally Vaughan was greatly conflicted with recent events. The sabotage of ''DS9 ''had greatly damaged his friendship with Captain Kurland, and the paradox he had just fallen party to conflicted with his ideals and the need to design one's own future. Meanwhile the recent development of anti-chroniton mines greatly pressured Vaughan's trust in Starfleet as he had initially trusted Starfleet's resolve and reluctance to create weapons of mass destruction. His temperment was further strained by a full inspection by Commander Linea which became something of an inquisition wherein she attempted to reassign most ofthe senior officers and remove Vaughan from command. Not appreciating the skepticism he received, Vaughan conducted his own investigation and found the Linea had been using the evaluations to recommend and impliment stringent regulations in order to divert more of Starfleet's rescources to the war effort. While her motives were recognized as pure it was determined that she had greatly overstepped her authority and used biased approaches to dictate changes in command structure about starships. In the aftermath Vaughan was greatly displeased with what was becoming of Starfleet, but where he may have in his younger days considered resigning, he decided to remain and uphold Starfleet traditions and beliefs. Upon passing the evalution, Vaughan spoke with Admiral Quinn and requested that the ''Brabant ''be redployed to deep space to participate in Starfleet's mission of exploration. ______________________________________________________________________________ '''Season Four' Reinforcements on Both Sides... After several weeks of star charting the Brabant was ordered to rendezvous with a Breen vessel to take on a new officer. According to Admiral Marconi recent changes in the Confederacy led the Breen military to request putting a liason officer on a Starfleet ship with the intent of learning about the peaceful government. Vaughan still tortured by his memories of a charred homeworld made him rediscent to accept the new officer, however it was revealed to him that the Breen specifically requested his command as they had allegedy come to respect him after his endeavours regarding the Preserver archive. Vaughan reluctantly welcomed Ak'ched Senn aboard as an additional tactician. While much of the crew was courteous and eager to learn about the mysterious race Vaughan found it difficult to trust the alien. This transfer also conincided with the nearing peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, hosted by the Deferi. Senn insisted that he was truly vested in his assignment, however a Breen fleet attacked Deferi in the middle of the peace talks, the reliability of his word came into question. An investigation during the aftermath showed that seen was truly innocent and a pawn of his military. Evidently the Breen wanted the Federation to believe that putting a liason officer on one of their ships would be a demonstration of peace, encouraging Starfleet to divert its forces to the peace negotiation, allowing the Breen to cross the boarder and destroy the fleet while it was in one place. While Senn was eventually vindicated it was learned that a number of other officers under the command of Thot Vei had been executed for being peace sympathizers. Vaughan believed that the rouse was just as much an attempt to uncover 'traitors in their midst' as it was a failed attempt to wipe out Starfleet forces. With Senn now and exile it was decide that he would remain aboard and continue to serve as a diplomatic representative, this time for a group of renegade Breen who fled the Confederacy and were hoping to find sanctuary in the Federation. The Brabant resumed its mission of exploration until Vaughan's Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander Limuh was contacted by the gin'tak of her house. According to Marak, her sadistic cousin J'torg had taken control of the House and invited her to return to the Empire. Limuh obviously refused but agreed to meet with Marak at Drazona Station to hear them out. Vaughan and Tactical Officer Mxwayne accompanied Limuh to the Station but remained out of sight to provide as back up. Though the meeting initially went well Limuh was was led away and abducted by soldierss from her old House. Vaughan and Mcwayne pursued in a runabout and managed to reach the Klingon shuttle before it arrived at Ganalda Station. Upon rescuing Limuh they found two dead Undine who had apparent;ly attempted to mimic Limuh in order to have an operative familiar with both sides of the war. Although both Undine were killed and a medical scan of Limuh proved to be Klingon, Vaughan and Mcwayne were still cautious to trust Limuh as to who or what she was, and what actually happened on the shuttle. Over the next several months, the Brabant remained on patrol of the Cardassian Union with no sign of continued Undine incursion. Though the Federation's presence seemed to pacify matters in the region, threats to its stability arose in other regions. The Borg Collective had begun to encroach on the largely unexplored Gamma Orionis Sector. Out of necessity, the Brabant ''was reassigned to join the elite Omega Force, an allied fleet of KDF and Starfleet forces whose sole purpose was to combat the Borg. This proved to be one of the hardest times in Vaughan's life for the sheer risk and danger of the entire region, and eventually led him to make one of the hardest decisions of his career. When his Chief of Security, Lt. Commander Bayerxum came to him and requested that she be allowed to see her son back to Federation space, Vaughan denied her, stating that this was no time to be without a Chief of Security. It did bring him to the realization however, that this was also no time to be carrying Federation civilians and family members. Though it was not a popular decision, Vaughan gave the order for all civilians to return to Federation space via the next cargo ship to supply Omega Force. This was a heavy bow to moral and, but was ultimately seen as the right decision. In the weeks to come, Vaughan and his crew were successful in driving back the Collective from Federation worlds including Kessik IV and Hotep and even rescued a number of Federation scientists from assimilation. Their progress hit a wall however, when the ship was ordered to investigate a loss in contact with the Utopia Station in the Noro System. Upon arriving there, it was learned that the entire population had succombed to a type of telepathic assimilation process that harnessed unclaimed minds without the use of nanoprobes. Vaughan led an away team to the station and were immediately set upon by the drones. The team was quickly overcome and incappacitated only moments after the same happened to the entire crew was overcome by an unknown force. Without managing to contact Starfleet beforehand, the crew of the Brabant was installed into a collective that had apparently been created by Starfleet. While under the power of the Queen, Vaughan learned that the telessimilation process was a project created by Starfleet to try and take control of Borg drones. Unfortunately one of the project technicians had for an unknown reason siezed control of the technology and used it to create her own collective. Still unaware, Starfleet dispatched a small fleet to track down the Brabant and Utopia Colony, but was immediately engaged by the vessel. With its superior firepower and hive-mind efficiency, the Brabant destroyed the entire squadren; seven ships in all, and as many as 1100 souls. Soon after, the crew was discharged from the hive after Ak'ched Senn was able to resist the Queen's influence. Senn then tapped into environmental control and communications and was able to block the will of the Hive from his comrades. Brabant immediately destroyed any Borg vessels still inthe area, but was unable to prevent the queen's escape with severl hundred drones. Without any way to reclaim the colonists, the Brabant was ordered to return to Omega Force. Though no one blamed the crew's actions the entire roster was put on mandatory leave after bearing the ordeal the had just been through. Brabant returned to Earth and most of the personnel began counseling. Vaughan, torn inside with rage and regret, was forced to undergo mandatory conseling but proved uncooperative for his resesntment of psychiatrists. Reluntantly, Councilor Gannay allowed Vaughan to take shore leave as long as he was accompanied by one Commander Fairaday. Though not himself a councilor, Fairaday had also been rescued from the Borg and took it upon himself to help those who had been through the same. Vaughan was again difficult, but after visiting Vulcan and speaking with many of the elders, Vaughan realized this was a burdern he could not bear as he had others. After several days on Vulcan, Vaughan went to Andoria in continuing with is tour of the Core Worlds. While there, he visited a park to the north where he engaged in a Ushaan Tor. Fairaday disapproved of the act but only learned of it afterward. After explaining that he was not under Fairady's perview, the liberated Borg realized he had done all he could and Vaughan needed to find his own path to redemption and took a transport back to Earth after offering his best wishes to Vaughan. Vaughan's final stop was Risa, and while such a place was not generally his choice in shore leave, Councilor Gannay recommended him to seek relaxation in the best things the Federation had to offer. Risa as a friendly, beautiful, and peaceful retreat was meant to bring brightness to and reacquaint Vaughan with what he has chosen to protect. The visit was short lived however. Security records and Vaughan's debriefing later on were able to piece togetherhis last days on the resort. Vaughan stated that he was approached by a Risan named Nora who offered him Jamaharon. Vaughan initially refused but Nora maintained an aimiable composure and after several hours, led him away from the beach. Once in private, Vaughan was accosted by several thugs who incapacitated him and transported him to a vessel in orbit. Vaughan later discovered that Nora and her accompices were Orions taking him bake to Klingon space, and that his role in the capture of Cerestra Dian had come at a price. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Season Five' The Darkest Years... Vaughan was quickly abducted and put aboard a vessel which took him to an Orion prison station hidden in the Hromi Cluster. He spent the next month totally alone in solitary confinement, not being permitted to rest or sleep for more than a few hours. His only interaction with other beings was during the random cessions of physical and psychological torture. There was no interrogation, or discussion of any kind. During this period, 76 of Vaughan's bones were broken, and he sustained multiple contusions that led to internal bleeding. After each cession, he was taken away to the medical ward and treated, after which he was placed back in confinement. One day during a cession, the beatings were interrupted by a femal Orion who introduced herself to Vaughan as Nevu. The woman comforted him and kept the guards at bay. They became intimate, and Nevu never left his side, allowing her Orion pheremones to completely overcome him. After a week, he was intoxicated and his barriers were crumbling. In his state of mind, he surrendered valuable information about the Federation. Not long after he gave up any classified information he had in his repetoire. In the following days he gave up his deepest thoughts and his personal information. Now chemically infatuated with his foreman, anything he didn't know the answer to he responded with a lie in the hopes of pleasing her. This did make things harder for his overseers who now had to decipher the truth from the lies. This continued for another two months, and after they had been satisfied, the Orions cast him away and Nevu was never seen again. Vaughan lost all track of time in his cell, and was completely ignorant to what was happening outside of it, both in regard to the goings on of the station, and the war. He was fed enough to survive and implnted with a Romulan mind probe the Syndicate had obtained which was used to record his thoughts. Besdies this, Vaughan was forgotten, and left to wither away. One day Vaughan awoke to a disturbance outside his cell, and was presented with a team of Starfleet Spec. Ops. The assault team was able to rescue Vaughan, but the officer in charge also ordered that the rest of the prisoners be rescued if possible. Vaughan and some eight other prisoners were then beamed onto a freighter that Starfleet had obtained to use as a Trojan Horse. The officers of the enternament outpost were subdued but left as rescuing the Captain was the primary objective. The base was sabotaged and left disabled, and the freighter was able to escape while covered by a Typhoon Class Starship. The next day, Vaughan and the rest of the prisoners were transferred to the U.S.S. Kitty Hawk which took them immediately back to Earth. Though disoriented and weak, it was at this time that Vaughan learned he had been on the Orion base for 162 days. Over five months. During his time on the Kitty Hawk, Vaughan recouperated in the Sick Bay, until their arrival at Earth where he was checked into Starfleet Medical. In the first two months Vaughan was treated by doctor's and counselor's, but after a time Starfleet Security appeared to debrief him and determine how much of his knowledge he surrendered. It was a difficult period for him, not only to relive the events and hardship but to admit his failure to the Federation. After much analysis and review, the only up side to his plight was that the Orions had evidently not taken advantage of most of his information. Whether they had decided not to use the knowledge to their advantage in the war or if they were still preparing to impliment and attackwas unknown. Nonetheless Starleet quickly changed tactics and redeployed their efforts to make the Orion intelligence inept. Vaughan was asked numerous times about why he was not handed over or even questioned by the Klingons to which he had no answer. After months of counseling and debriefing his caretakers came to accept the answers and it became a suspicion that the Orions may have their own agenda that may not be congruent with that of the Empire. Though the doctors had helped Vaughan fully recover from his torture in a matter of months, he was still deeply scarred inside. His counseling cessions often ended poorly and he was torn with hatred, guilt, and depression. Progress did not truly begin until after the debriefings, but he still had a long way to go. After a time, he was released from Starfleet Medical and provided with housing on Earth on the promise that he would continue his counseling. He was visited by friends often who had heard of his abduction and return. These friends included his brother Edykaiu, and Commander Chiwa Ywbaat, a colleague from his days on the Tolstoy. Though he did not ask, Vaughan was informed that the Brabant ''was on a mission in Cardassian space, and his prior crew was unable to see him. It was at this moment that Vaughan realized he was done. Upon his next debriefing Vaughan turned in his combadge and rank insignia, and resigned his commission as captain. He continued to be questioned and counseled as a civilian, but his days as a member of Starfleet were over. Some brief investigation did catch him up on the goings on of his crew, which only slowed his progress. In the time that he was gone his Operations Officer, Cephanholme, was killed in an accident during a follow-up expedition on Lae'nas III; a mission wherein his XO and trusted friend Tolek went missing after a Romulan engagement. An investigation was conducted, but yielded no answers. In the meantime, Limuh had accepted a promotion to First Officer on the ''U.S.S. Seleya, and his CTO had done the same on the Brabant. He had also missed the wedding of his Chief Engineer and Chief of Security who had since moved to Earth so Louie could work at Starfleet Command. Bayerxum resigned her commission and focused on caring for her son, which Louie had adopted. Louie was the one who caught Vaughan up on everyone. Life on Earth continued to prove difficult for him. With planetary transporters he was able to live at a location of his choosing, and he relocated to Brazilia. The first year was mostly spent recovering from his trauma, but ended with his release from SFM. In the second year he spent most of his time alone in South America, but was occasionally visited by his brother. Eventually it was recomended by his therapist that he loko for work, and Vaughan accepted a part time job at a local anthropology institute. This steadily brought him backto life, and got Vaughan to refocus his efforts. Later he began studying the ins and outs of diplomacy and left the institute in Brazilia to become a diplomat. Three years after his abduction, Vaughan, now 51, left Earth an took a job as an agitant under the Federation Ambassador to Defera. He kept his home in Brazil, but remained at the Federation embassy year round, unless on assignment. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Season Six Call to Duty... For six months Vaughan aided Ambassador Keeler on Defera as a member of the Diplomatic Corps. During this time he developed a close working relationship with Ambassador Surah, and a number of others but he was still too withdrawn to call anyone a friend. He also stepped up his drinking habit which had begun in the midst of his debriefings. On Earth he had been closely monitored by friends and doctors, but away from them, he became more destructive. This continued right up to the invasion. Around this time Starfleet had decided to hold a conference between several governments, to orchestrate a joint protection pact and military cooperative against the Borg. Ambassador Surah personally asked that Vaughan as a freind to the Federation and Deferi people to accompany him there. Vaughan took a shuttle craft ahead from the surface and had managed to enter space just as a Borg vessel appeared in orbit and began bombarding the planet. The shuttle was hit and the pilot managed to make a crash landing in the Deferi jungles about 12 km from Grammoni Kolour. The pilot was severely injured but conscious, and the two were able to establish contact with the Starfleet base operating in the city. With Starfleet fighting off the Borg, Vaughan was forced to track through the jungle and report to Starfleet's Base of Operations. Once there is was able to take a small detachment of personnel and rescue his pilot along with seveal other refugees they came across. For the next three weeks Vaughan worked with Starfleet to keep the Borg invasion force from spreading. Ambassador Surah who had not left for DS9 had been safely secured in an emergency bunker along with several other government officials. Federation Ambassador Keeler, however had been killed in the initial attack along with several of his agitants. With diplomacy a non sequitur, and most of his peers injured or dead, Vaughan remained at the Starfleet base camp, doing what he could to keep the Collective from aking what had become Vaughan's new home. With the invasion of Defera, its people and Starfleet had been drawn away and the conference had been postponed. Now that the Borg advance had been halted, it was decided that a joint military copperative was paramount, and the meeting at DS9 was resumed. Vaughan and Surah were picked up by the U.S.S. Sagan, under the command of Captain Thros Yphrib, which took them to the station where they met with representatives from the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Cardassian Union. Though there was a great deal of conflict, Vaughan and Captain Shon of the Belfast were able to sway the representatives into hearing them out. Unfortunately there was another turn of fate, and as the conference was being conducted, the Bajoran wormhole opened and sent Jem'hadar vessels pouring into the Alpha Quadrant. DS9 was overcome almost immediately, and the Dominion forces under the command of a Vorta named Loriss and the Karu'kan, the Jem'Hadar First. Vaughan and the delegates were safely seen off the station and back to the Sagan which rendezvoused with the fleet at Bajor where they bagan planning the counter offensive.